Experiment in Quelling Nerves
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid has to do a recruiting presentation on his own. Everyone knows this won’t end well because he gets nervous in front of groups. Prentiss has an idea up his sleeve so he will never be nervous in front a crowd again. M for a reason. Stand Alone.


Title: Experiment in Quelling Nerves  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: M for adult fun if you're too young or it offends look away  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just thought needed to get laid. I will return them to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses who portray them when I'm done.  
Summary: Reid has to do a recruiting presentation on his own. Everyone knows this won't end well because he gets nervous in front of groups. Prentiss has an idea up his sleeve so he will never be nervous in front a crowd again. Too bad she won't able to share her technique wit anyone else.  
Notes: This is totally unrelated to my usual Prentiss Reid series. It's just a random idea that came into my mind after watching Reid's disaster with a recruitment thing with Rossi in "Masterpiece." If you are looking for something with a plot you're in the wrong place. It's mostly just smut.

* * *

"Why do I always get roped into these things?" sighed Spencer Reid.

"The FBI seems to think that since you are young you can identify with the students," David Rossi reminded the young doctor.

"You would think that the FBI would know that I couldn't identify with college students when I was actually _in _college. I am shy and socially awkward. I hate talking to crowds."

"Just picture them all in their underwear."

Derek Morgan laughed as he passed by. "Come on Rossi you know that if Reid did that he'd drop dead on the floor. All that flesh that he'd have no idea what to do with. Who has to go with him this time?"

Rossi tried in vain to stifle a laugh at Morgan's comment. It had been a bad idea. Both men were fairly certain that their genius colleague had never seen a woman in any state of undress. It had been a bad suggestion. But the kid would need something in order to survive what he had been told to do.

"Reid will be flying solo this time," Rossi explained. "Some marketing team decided that having two people is more intimidating for the group."

"Kid you're screwed," Morgan laughed.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence Morgan," sighed Reid. "I need to figure out how the hell I am going to get out of this."

"If you don't, please, don't make a joke," Rossi begged remembering the last time he had had to endure one of those recruiting seminars with Reid.

"I won't. I don't know how I am going to this. Normally the person I am with me does most of the talking. I need to go write something."

Reid then went over to his desk and began to type out his speech. He spent most of the day hitting the delete button. He had gotten up a few times to get himself cups of coffee. It was getting later, and he was surprised when he came back with a fresh cup, and there was a letter on his desk. It read;

_Spencer,_

_I went home. Watching you today was like watching a crazy person. Go home. Write a something you think is all right. Then I will make sure you get through the presentation. Trust me. I will be at your place at seven. If you don't have speech written you will never see my bedroom again. I'm not joking. _

_xx Emily_

Reid looked at his watch. He had only a few more minutes to make it perfect. He began to scan through it, correcting every comma and period. He then realised that she was not going to be seeing his grammar. He read through it three more times without changing a single word before the doorbell rang. He went over and opened the door. Standing there was Emily Prentiss clad in a long trench coat and four inch red stilettos.

"Emily?" he said uncertainly.

"Are you done writing your speech?" she asked.

"Yes. I think so."

"Good. I want to hear it." She took his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

Reid was shocked. He knew that Prentiss was up to something but he hadn't expected it to go straight to his bedroom. He had the print out of what he had written in his hands, but now he wasn't sure that he would need it.

"I thought you were going to help me," Reid pointed out as she drew the blinds.

"I am. I told you to trust me." She sat on his bed. "Now read me your speech."

"But we're in my bedroom."

"It's going to be awfully easy to be in a classroom after you've read it in here. Now I want to hear it."

"Okay," he sighed. "So, uh, hi I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, with the BAU, behaviour analysis unit of the FBI. I'm here to talk to you about the opportunities that the FBI has to offer."

Reid's eye grew wide as Prentiss slipped her trench coat off. She was now sitting on his bed in a short black pleated skirt, a crisp white blouse. As he looked closer at her he realised that the blouse was see through, and she was wearing a bright red bra. He looked back at the piece of paper, but found himself staring at her instead.

"Emily w-what are you wearing?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just something I've been wanting you to see for a while now," she casually replied. "I figure that none of the women could possibly be wearing anything like this tomorrow so those scantily clad college students won't throw you off. So if you can keep telling me your speech you'll do fine. Now keep going."

"I was going to start off with a joke, but a colleague of mine advised against it," he continued. "So instead I'm going start out with a riddle, and then we'll see who get it right at the end of the presentation. Write out an answer and feel free to correct until the end. Then I'll ask you to exchange your answers with the person next to you, and we'll see who get it right."

"A riddle?" asked Prentiss.

"I am trying very hard to ignore you Emily."

"The students are going to talk. If you were ignoring me you wouldn't have said anything."

"True. So the riddle," he continued. "There is a man who has to get a chicken, a sack of grain and fox across a river. He has a boat that only fits him and one other item. If he leaves the chicken and the fox together, the fox will eat the chicken. If he leaves the chicken and the grain together the chicken will eat the grain. How does he get them across? So hopefully at this point everyone doesn't think I'm a complete moron."

"Is that part of the speech?"

"No. I'm telling you. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Now keep going with your speech, and I'll keep helping you," she told him.

Reid nodded, and continued with his speech, although he wasn't really sure how exactly she was helping him by doing this. He was talking about the requirements of the FBI as well as credits that help you get the ahead of other candidates. He then began to talk about courses and skills that were useful specific to the BAU. He looked up and realised that Prentiss had stood up and was now slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Emily!" he snapped. "I thought you were helping me with this!"

"I am. Trust me. If you get through this, tonight, tomorrow will be easy, I promise."

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I can't give away my secrets or this won't work. Now if you stop me again I'm going to make you start again, and that means that I get fully dressed again," she told him. "Now start at the beginning again, and stop reading it. You have an eidetic memory you don't need notes. Just focus on getting through the presentation and ignore all the distractions I am throwing at you, and you'll do just fine tomorrow."

"You do not play fair Emily Prentiss."

"But you like it Doctor Reid."

"I do," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

She pushed him away, taking away his sheet and tossing it in the garbage bin. "Oh, no you don't not until you have finished your speech."

He sighed loudly, wishing that he could have a quick kiss to calm his nerves. He knew logically that he would not have that advantage when he had to do the presentation. But he just wanted something since Prentiss looked so good. He then continued to rattle off the speech had written.

Reid was trying not to watch her as she began to sway her hips a little bit. He kept speaking, as watched her intently she began to slowly remove her shirt, dancing to a song that was playing her head. He wondered if she had taken classes to dance like that, but didn't say a word knowing that she was serious. If he stopped and talked to her she would start all over again, and it would be even longer before he would be able to get what he wanted.

His breath caught in his throat when as he watched her slowly slip the dress off of her hips. He was trying to look away, but he couldn't the scene in front of him was far amazing. Prentiss was now standing in front of her in the red heals, and a plain red cotton bra and matching panties. Reid had never seen her look so amazing. He had never understood why women wore heals until he saw the woman of his dreams standing there like that. She looked like she had jumped out of a magazine and into his bedroom. For a moment he thought was dreaming, until he realised he was still reciting his FBI recruitment speech.

Prentiss noticed that his voice was getting more high pitched as the speech went on, which she knew was because of what she was doing to him. She wanted nothing more then push him onto the bed and have have her way with him, but she wanted to help him. Reid was still rattling off the speech by memory. She walked over to him, and ruffled his long straggly hair She heard him gasp, but he kept speaking.

If she had wanted to torture him she could have made him start over, since he was clearly reacting, but she decided that would torture to her just as much. He had not said anything, and had not even reached out to touch her. The whole time she had been doing her striptease he just kept rattling off the speech, somehow.

Prentiss stopped in front of him grinning at him mischievously. Reid's eyes locked with hers but he just kept going. He would not survive having to do this again. The strain against his pants was starting to get painful. He wished that these speeches were shorter. Then her hands went to his tie, which she slowly took off, putting it around her own neck. She grinned at him, and her hands began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Reid could not believe he was still actually somehow reciting his speech as Prentiss stood in is bedroom, now stripping him. He began to stare at the wall and just kept talking. He could feel her undo the last button of his shirt, and slowly slide it down his shoulders. He tried to keep his voice from catching but it was hard. He hoped she would not punish him for that. He would have to gay not to react to what she was doing to him.

Prentiss wondered how much higher pitched Reid's voice could get as he just kept talking. She never knew that a recruitment speech could be so much fun. She began to unbuckle his belt, tortuously slowly. She grinned when she heard him let out a small squeal. She loved the sounds he made when he was turned on. If only she had the will power to make him start over again. But she knew that he would just make that same noise every time. Making him start over would be selfish on her part, and she knew other ways to get him to make the noises she liked to hear.

He was shocked that he was still speaking as Prentiss pulled down his pants and boxers together. She was very careful not to hurt him since he was very hard. She stared at him for a long moment. He was perfect in her eyes, standing there, now wearing only a pair of unmatching socks. She giggled a little, but stopped herself knowing what that did to him. She was shocked that not had stopped his speech.

"Spencer Reid I do not care what anyone says you are one very handsome and sexy man," she sighed without realising she had said it out loud.

Prentiss would not make him start over if he said something, but somehow Reid still focused on the spot he had chosen to stare at on the wall as he spoke. He knew that he was coming to the end of his speech, but he wasn't sure if he would beat Prentiss to whatever she had planned for him. He only had a couple more paragraphs and he would be able to talk about something else. Namely how much he needed her at that moment.

"So, um, that's it," stammered Reid, as he felt her lips gently lick his swollen and painful tip. "If you're wondering why I started with a riddle, it's because to do well in the FBI, and especially the BAU need to be able to think outside the box. You need to figure out how to always think ahead."

He looked down at Prentiss who now had her mouth fully around his cock, he thought he might explode on the spot. The woman was magical. He growled slightly watching her, was still wearing the red bra, and panties, as well as the sexy shoes she had come into the apartment wearing. Only now she was sucking on him, and cupping balls. He wanted to throw his head back and succumb to her. But his meticulous mind needed some answers.

"So that's pretty much it, the rest is about the riddle and that needs participation of a different kind," he squeaked. "W-w- what do you think you're doing Emily?"

She very reluctantly pulled her mouth away from him. She had been having fun. She never thought she would get this far into her plan, without him slipping up. But he had done it. He had told her the entire speech as she performed an act of foreplay she had been dreaming about for a long time.

"It's obvious what I am doing. I was trying to distract you, not that it worked. It's good. You think you're ready for tomorrow?"

"Other than I'll be blushing through the whole presentation I think tomorrow is going to be a breeze after that. Where did you learn that trick?"

"Read it somewhere," she giggled.

"Have you used it on anyone else?"

"No, never, you are my guinea pig my handsome genius, and I know if I can make it work for you I don't need anymore subjects."

"I'm glad I am the exclusive recipient of this lesson then."

"Good." She stood up and kissed him.

It started out slightly chaste, but soon his teeth were nipping at her lips gently. Prentiss had been addicted to those kisses since she first got to experience them after the BAU Christmas party a few months before. His hands were around her back, searching to find the clasp of her bra. She pulled away from him, and he let out a whiny kind of squeak.

"Oh, no you don't Spencer," she purred. "I was in the middle of something before you distracted me. I am going to finish with you tonight even if it kills me."

"It may kill us both Emily. But who am I to stop the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Prentiss' cheeks went slightly pink then she kissed a line down his bare chest slowly as she lowered herself to her knees. Finally her lips found what they were looking for. Reid let out a small hiss when her lips again went around his very swollen erection. He let out a loud growl as her tongue began to swirl around and she began to suck at him.

"My God, Emily," he moaned. "You're amazing. That's amazing. Don't stop."

This only encouraged her, especially as his ramblings were getting louder as she worked her own kind of magic on him. When she finally tasted his release he was crying out her name loudly, babbling incoherently at the top of his lungs. She smiled before releasing him so they could continue with their evening. The presentation the next day was the farthest thing from their minds.

She then gently pushed him gently onto the bed. She then climbed on top of him, and began kissing him frantically, all over his face. Moving her lips down the length his chest she began nipping at him, not caring if she was leaving marks all over him. She knew that Reid was quick to recover so it would not take long doing this before he would be ready for what she wanted next.

"I think I have some sucking up to do Emily," he mumbled his eyelids still droopy from the pleasure she had just given, and he was still receiving.

"But I'm not done yet. I saw the way you were looking at me while I was stripping for you. I've taken a few of those strip aerobics classes. But I wasn't done yet."

"Emily. I'm quite sure you are actually trying to kill me," he whined. "Do you really want the team to have profile this crime scene?"

She ignored him. "Tell me Doctor Reid," Prentiss whispered in his ear. "Have you ever gotten a lap dance?"

"No. I've been to a strip club once, someone wanted to buy me a lap dance, but I didn't get it. I felt the woman deserved to have a break, so I excused myself to the washroom, and she got the money. All I remember is how she was going tease but you I wasn't allowed touch her."

"Typical Reid," she sighed, resting her head on his forehead. "You are always so sweet and respectful. This isn't going to be like that. It's just the two of us. You can touch all you want."

"I like the sound of that." He groaned when he lost the warmth of her next him.

Prentiss smiled and she went over, and slipped a CD into his stereo. She had picked up his shirt off the floor, slipping it over her shoulders covering the amazing red set she had been wearing. A song began to play and Reid watched in amazement as Prentiss began to sway her hips to the music. It was even more amazing to watch her dance to music he could also her.

Reid was hypnotised, watching her as she slid his shirt slowly down her back. She then slowly turned her head around, peaking at him through her long hair. He could see her beautiful brown eyes lock his, and she smiled seductively. She turned away and threw the shirt in his general direction. Reid let out a loud but very content sigh.

She walked toward him, playing with something on the front of her bra for a moment. She turned away again, wiggling her ass a little bit. He never pegged her as the kind of women who would play with her own breasts. Then he realised what he had done wrong before. The clasp to this bra was on the font. She grinned their eyes locking again as she peaked over he shoulder at him. The smile on her lips was enough to make his head explode.

She gently slid the red garment off, but crossed her arms over her chest before she turned around to face him. He let out that high pitched groan she loved so much, she walked toward him, taking tiny slow steps from where she was standing to make this last. She moved her arms to move knees closer together before finally sliding onto his lap. She removed the tie, and used it to bring him closer to her to kiss him.

"Emily you are amazing," he groaned, after a long and passionate kiss.

"I know, but I only just got started," she assured him, kissing along his jawbone.

He ran his hands up her body, starting at her hips and ending with her breasts. He gently ran his thumbs along her nipples. She growled softly, but needed to focus. She was not done what she wanted. She gentle began to wiggle on his lap little. Her still covered ass was on his thighs. This didn't distract him as much as she had hoped, since his lips were getting dangerously close to her nipples. She wanted that, but not yet.

She slowly stood up, which caused a tiny, but hurt sounding, growl escape his lips. She kissed him chastely to reassure him. His legs were one again spread open, and she could see that he was once again hard. Then she stood between his spread open legs, and torturously slowly began to slide her red panties off her hips and down the length of her legs.

"Perfect," he sighed, staring at her.

Prentiss' eyes locked with his and she smiled at him, trying not to blush again. Some of the things that passed through Reid's lips when they were alone touched her deep down. He never lied to her, and always said what came into his head without thinking. That one word made her heart swell, because she knew he truly believed that she was.

She slowly swayed her way onto his lap again. Still wearing the shoes she gently ran her foot up his leg, one then the other. The song was nearly over. Reid let out a sound she would cherish forever. It was half way between a growl and a hiss, and it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard before. She thought his squeal was sexy, the way he would scream her name in the heat of the moment was amazing, but it had nothing on this sound. She was surprised she had been able to keep herself together. She was soaking wet and getting wetter.

"Is it my turn yet?" he asked, as Prentiss began to nip at his shoulders.

"I told you that you had free rain. You're just choosing not take advantage of it. "

"That sounds like a challenge Agent Prentiss are you ready for this?"

She grinned. "Bring it on Doctor Reid. I'm not the one who has an oral presentation tomorrow."

"Speaking of oral," he laughed.

He distracted her by pinching her bare ass gently. She let out a tiny shriek, not sure if she liked the attention. He pulled her into his arms, lifting her with ease. She couldn't, nor did she want to, escape. He stood up, spun around, and deposited her on his bed. She reached for him, looking for his lips on her, but they had other ideas.

Reid's lips were now slowly exploring her naked body. She was gasping and groaning. Prentiss let out a defeated cry when his tongue dipped into her belly button, teasingly. He was ignoring all the places he knew she wanted those lips to touch. It was time for Reid to get his revenge on her.

"Spencer," she purred. "More?"

He smiled against the skin of her hip bone. That was what he wanted to hear. Then his lips began to work his way back up her body. His lips finally settled on her breast, while one of his hands paid attention which was being ignored by his mouth. His other hand was busy tracing circles on her thighs, but ignoring her very went centre.

He switched which of her breasts got the sweet attention he was giving her. He always told her they both deserved equal attention or they would get sad. He gently kissed a line back down her body to her hip, and then moved to her thigh, and moved inward. He then skipped over to the other side not wanting to favour only one of her perfect milky thighs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she growled.

"Just returning your, ahem, favour from earlier."

"I-" she gasped when he very gently bit her thigh. "I was h-helping you. As much as I love that you like to mark your territory no one else is gonna be seeing those. Please Spencer."

"This?" he asked before he moved upward, and his tongue began to explore her wetness.

"Yes!" she cried out.

She had always noticed that Reid always needed to keep his hands busy, and knew that they would be magic in bed with. But that was before she learned what the man could do his tongue. Spencer Reid had one hell of an oral fixation, and right now she was his only outlet and she loved it. His long lean hands were holding her hips down. Just once she wished that she would be able to get her faculties about her to enough to open her eyes. Emily Prentiss wanted nothing more then to be able to watch what he did to her, so that she knew what his trick was. She was never able to.

She could feel the tension from their early adventure begin to dissipate. It was not long before she felt her first explosion of the night come over her. She cried out his name softly. She knew that this was only the beginning and was nothing compared to some of powerful orgasms she had experienced at his hand, among other things.

Reid's tongue was still lapping at her opening, he could tell by the way her breath changed that there was a wave coming over her. When it began to slow his lips moved up to her clit and he began to lap there too. Prentiss let out and tired, almost defeated cry, as a second wave come over her. His hands were more forceful against her hips as she tried to buck at him, her body was begging him for more.

"S-Spencer," she cried out.

He now moved one of his hands into the mix, sliding three fingers inside of her as his lips busied themselves on her clit. Her eyes went wide and she screamed out when she felt a third wave come over her. She then felt his hands loosen their grip on her, and stop his amazing torture.

She cried out again when she felt him slip easily inside her. He never teased her with this once he began to move inside her he meant it. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could feel all of him deep inside of her. Neither of them had bothered to remove her shoes. The spikes of her stilettos were scratching his back and got dangerously close to his ass with every thrust. Which made him growl and hiss with delight, she was too far gone to enjoy the sounds he was making.

Reid knew that he was going to have marks all over his back and butt the next day. He didn't care. No one would see them, and besides it felt amazing. The idea of him slamming into Prentiss while she was wearing those red high heals was almost enough to make him come, but he was there to please her first, always.

Prentiss could not believe it as she felt a strong orgasm come over her and she was began to scream out his name repeatedly, followed by calls to all gods know to man. Somehow when the wave had subsided he was still thrusting into her. Prentiss silently cursed, she was exhausted, but she loved that he always let her come at least once before him.

She knew she could not survive two more increasingly strong orgasms and still be able to breathe. She managed to muster up all the strength left in her. Prentiss struggled to match him, and soon an even bigger orgasm took her by surprise. This time she heard his voice join hers. She silently thanked god. She loved the way he would scream out her name when he finally succumbed to her.

He gently slid out of her, and then pulled her into his arms. Neither of them reached for their clothes, or for the warm duvet that covered his bed. They were both still to full of sweat from their adventure. She laid her head on his chest. The two of them just staring at each other for a long moment, waiting for their breathing to return to normal; as well as their ability to string together coherent sentences.

"What's the answer to the riddle?" she asked him.

"Riddle?" he asked.

"From that speech, or did you forget?"

"Oh, right. I don't forget anything, remember? Don't you have a guess?"

"I was a little bit too busy helping you to not be nervous tomorrow. Then you distracted me."

"I distracted you?" Reid demanded, shocked. She was the one who had started everything.

"Those pants hid nothing. It was all your fault, Spencer. You distracted me so you need to tell me the answer."

"Fine, that's fine. You can cheat, only because you are naked, beautiful and perfect."

She blushed. "Will you quit with all that sweet stuff? You already got under my skirt, and I will let you there any time you want, and you know it. I want to know the answer."

He kissed her forehead. "It's simple. I figured this out when I was two. But if you want to not figure it out yourself fine."

"Tell me," she hissed. "Or I'll bite you."

"Fine, although the marks that are beginning to show on my chest indicate you already have."

"Not the way you like. Spill it."

"Okay, okay," he sighed. "First he takes the chicken over. Then he returns, alone. Then he gets sack of grain over. Then he takes the chicken back with him, gets the fox, leaves the fox with the grain, and goes back for the chicken."

"That's a good riddle. It's prefect for the presentation. I really am sleeping with a genius who can learn anything. Even how to talk in front of large crowds with the right encouragement."

"I just needed the right teacher." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Emily. When are we going to tell the rest of the team about this?"

"Soon, I promise" she replied. "I love you too, Spencer."

"They are going to figure out someone helped me when I don't run out of the presentation like a coward."

"You're not a coward. Besides even if we did tell them how we got you over your uneasiness talking in front of crowds they won't believe us."

He laughed. "You're right. Morgan still doesn't believe I have been with a woman in my life. Ever."

She giggled. "We both know that is a lie." She yawned.

"Get some sleep Emily. I love you so much."

"You too Spencer, you have a big day ahead of you. I love you back."

He pulled the duvet over them. He kissed her forehead gently. She made herself comfortable curled up with him. She sighed happily as he gently played with her long dark hair. The pair soon fell asleep.

The End

Notes: This is a stand alone. I have a Prentiss/Reid series already. This idea just doesn't fit the direction I went with that one, but it had to be written. I have no idea if this technique would actually help anyone, but it sure as fun to write! I hope you like it. Don't be shy I want to know if you like it even if it's anonymous. Thank you for taking the time to read this – hugz – Trista


End file.
